Sealed Chaos
by Raven Inverse
Summary: Takes place almost 400 years after Lina Inverse with a girl who happens to be her reincarnation and much more.
1. Past Revived

Chapter 1 Past Revived

"Chaos has been sealed. One girl is dead, another severely weakened. 


	2. Forbidden Identities

Chapter 2 Forbidden Identities

"Chaos has been sealed. One girl is dead, another severely weakened."

_A shadow cloaked figure appeared in front of us. Damn, why does this mazoku have to follow me around everywhere? I swear one of these days he's going to go too far. Has he forgotten my power, he knows I can easily turn him into a pile of dust if I want to. However, Gourry just stared, I hit the ground again. Doesn't he remember this guy? Oh wait, I'm talking to guy who asked if a fiancé was a pickle. I laughed so hard at that episode. I nearly died, true; I started choking on my spit. Now back to the flashback. I got back up rubbing my nose. I faced my follower._

_"Xellos, why the hell are you following me?" He was about to say his infamous line when I interjected. "And don't you DARE say 'it's a secret' or I'll pummel you or just turn you into a cute little plush doll and play with you." Xellos backed off knowing full well I had the power to back up my threats. He bowed,_

_"Just checking up on you, princess. Your family is worried about you." He said smiling. I know this little trick. He'll make-up some excuse just so he can follow me and have fun teasing me. I know you're wondering why Xellos bowed to me. If I was just a princess he wouldn't have but it's because I'm his superior. I just happen to the Knight of Chaos as well as the Knight of Ceiphied. I sighed realizing that I had no choice but to let Xellos follow me and use me in his scheme. During this time, Gourry had been silent when I heard,_

_"You're a princess?" _

_"Um, well, yeah."_

_Then why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Why do you think, so I wouldn't get that reaction and besides, do you HONESTLY think I'd introduce myself as a princess to everyone I've met. What if I came across someone who held a grudge against me then what would I do, jellyfish brains?" I was fuming, Xellos backed off, he knew one stupid remark and fireballs would start flying. I used the nickname Lina had given him. Gourry recognized the look I had and knew plenty well he was about to get pummeled when... "Ahhhh, that's cold!!!!"_

_"For your own safety, Lina." I heard Xellos say. I faced him with golden streaks flashing through my eyes. The golden aura of chaos surrounded me. Gourry grabbed me from behind. _

_"Hey Lina, calm down, ya don't need to kill the guy."_

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't? He dumped cold water on me!!!"_

_"He did it so you wouldn't blow anything up!!"_

_"I don't care; no one gets away with dumping cold water on me and lives!!!" I kept thrashing about trying to away but Gourry kept a firm hold me. Despite that Lina was the Chaos Knight and very strong, Gourry, somehow, was able to calm her down when something like this happened. The aura surrounding me died down and my eyes returned to their natural color. Gourry let me go thinking that I finally calmed down. "Fireball, Flare Arrow, Digger Volt, Elmekia Lance, Freeze Arrow, and Burst Rondo!!!!!!" By the time I was done, Xellos was burnt to a crisp and I was feeling much better. Gourry blankly stared at me. For those few moments, to him, I looked like the dead Lina Inverse throwing spells like crazy as she once did. "I SINCERELY hope you learned your lesson, Xellos?" Xellos got back up and brushed a bit of dust from himself. _

_"I was expecting you to do that, you're just like Lina Inverse." Gourry nodded confirming what Xellos said. Apparently, Xellos had forgotten NEVER to mention the fact that I resemble Lina Inverse. I hate when people who knew her tell me that. Truth be told, that's why my name is Lina, I was named after her. I suppressed my temper and the overwhelming urge to Dragon Slave Xellos. I think it was Ceiphied and L-sama's idea. Xellos stood there smirking. I knew he had something on his mind but what was the mystery. Numbing moments passed,_

_"Alright Xellos, what's on your mind and don't say 'it's a secret' or else." Still, Xellos was silent. Damn this mazoku. Oh well, if he's not going to say anything now, he won't for awhile. I started walking down the road._

_"Hey, Lina wait up?"_

_"What?"_

_"What are you going to do with him?"_

_"It's pointless to try to get Xellos to say anything so I figure I'll let him follow me." Gourry seemed surprised at my reply but followed my example. _


End file.
